Exitus Acta Probat: Assassin of Olympus
by Vindicare40k
Summary: The grim darkness of the far future breeds the most ruthless and cold killers around, all for the defense of humanity. Now one of these killing machines has been sent back to the time before the second Titan War. And his actions will forever shape what is to come.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own either Percy Jackson or Warhammer 40000_

In The Grim Darkness of The Far Future, There is Only War.

_Date: 999.M41, Planet Adraxis: Hive World, Target: Adonis Lexicarium: Cult Leader, Assassin: Mortem of the Vindicare Temple._

The Hive world of Adraxis was one of the Imperium of Man's more volatile and unstable worlds. From corrupt Planetary Governors, to massive amounts of gangland violence, the planet was a hell hole. Which is exactly the type of place that allowed cults and organizations that would make themselves an enemy of the Imperium would dwell. It was these people, mutants, and abhumans that the Inquisition kept their eyes and ears towards. There were too many cults to crush all of them, and destroying the planet would limit the amount of income the Inquisition generated in the sector. So they only focused and removed the more dangerous of these individuals. Adonis Lexicarium was one of these individuals. While he started off in a small cabal of a cult, his influence rose at an alarming rate to the point it was almost like a church. This insult to the Emperor's name would not go unpunished and so the Inquisition deployed something thats name made even the most battle hardened and veteran of soldiers as well as the most influential and wealth nobles tremble in fear. An assassin of the Imperium. Boys and Girls taken from the Schola Progenium to become humanities most lethal weapons. The training of the assassin took 10 years and was one of the most brutal and rigorous programs in the Imperium of Man. But the outcome produced an army of one, that struck fear into the hearts of every citizen in the Imperium.

Mortem laid still amongst the various pipe and machinery on one of the massive buildings in the hive world. He had been in this spot for three days now, never moving and slowing his heart beat down to a beat per minute so that he could slow his metabolism and be in an almost hibernatory state. He had a view on the building that Adonis would conduct his heretical sermons, which was about 3 kilometers away. A very easy shot for a Vindicare. All that was needed was for the heretic to show up and subliminal triggers in Mortem's head would send him into full alert. A few hours later and the target had appeared along with his entourage of followers. Taking aim with his Exitus sniper rifle, the signature weapon of his temple, and lining up a shot onto the heretics head, Mortem waited for the opportune time to pull the trigger. When Adonis stood up onto a podium and began his foul sermon, Mortem pulled the trigger.

The round from the Exitus rifle flew through the air, across the massive, sprawling city, going in between small gaps in the building and entering through the small window of the building his target was in. The back wall of the room was splashed with blood and brain matter as a gaping hole could be seen going through Adonis' head. As his body slumped to the floor the occupants of the building went into a panic, their false prophet had been killed in the middle of delivering his word. Mortem, seeing that his target was taken care of began his descent down from the outside of the building he had taken up as a post. With inhuman acrobatics he weaved and jumped from pipe to pipe, foothold to foothold, and finally slid down a fire escape onto the streets. Letting the Cameleoline-laced materials of his synskin stealth suit refract the light around him, blending in with the environment. Finding a dark alley way Mortem ducked behind a wall and voxed his handler.

"Target down." His voice, cold, emotionless, and relatively young sounding. All assassins are taught to use as few word as possible while, not just on a mission, but when they had to make their way back across the Imperium to be debriefed. Though in this instance his handler had been stationed near by, as apparently there was a big target coming up.

"Understood. Report back immediately." An equally cold and emotionless responded. Navigating through the massive hive world while confusing for others, was a simple task for an assassin, as they had extensive study in all fields over the Imperium to ensure max effectiveness out in the field. After sneaking and lurking in the dark for several kilometers Mortem approached a run down, bullet hole filled building. The Officio Assassinorum had many safe houses across the Milky Way, this was just one. While looking useless and run down on the outside, the inside was outfitted with the standard necessities for an assassin. Weapons, blueprints, blackmail, etc. Entering the building Mortem walked down the stairs that led to the basement of the structure. Inside the basement was a figure in a dark robe looking over a com pad screen. The figure did not look up and simply motioned to what could only be called as a dentist chair from hell, as the metallic reclined chair was outfitted with various surgical equipment, sensors, and drug filled syringes. Sitting in the chair, Mortem removed his Spy Mask, and Synskin suit. The person underneath the outfit was a young man, probably around 16-17 years old, who looked very attractive despite having scars under both blue eyes, and an utterly cold and calculated expression. His shaved head had remnants of brown hair, and he was incredibly muscular for someone of that age. As he sat metal bindings clamped over his arms and legs as the hooded figure approached.

"Debriefing of Mortem, 20 minutes after successful assassination of Adonis Lexicarium. After debriefing assassin is ordered to be put through inspection, and psycho-indoctrination if needed." The figure spoke in a male voice into a recording device. For the next hour or two, Mortem was debriefed extensively on every detail of his assignment. Absolutely every detail was recorded and documented as these missions were of the utmost importance, no detail, no matter how insignificant, would be missed.

"Assassin is in good physical and mental health, no damage to cybernetic implants, and most importantly, still devote in following the God Emperor's will." The man spoke into the recorder after Mortem had the tests conducted on him. Sitting up and donning his gear he looked at his handler for the next contract. He was handed a data slate that had on it a request from the Inquisition for the use of an Execution Force against, Abaddon, the Chaos Warmaster. Staring at the data slate Mortem felt no fear or worry about the target, he would fall just like the rest. Though now he had the assistance of the other temples.

"You are being picked up tomorrow at the West Spaceport, 34th platform." His handler spoke and gestured him off. Mortem did not expect a thanks, or any sign of appreciation or concern. He was an assassin, he got no thanks and did not expect any, for he was one of the silent saviors of the Imperium.

_999.M41. Enroute to the Eye of Terror, Target: Abaddon, Warmaster of Chaos. Assassin: Execution Force_

Mortem sat silently as the ship traveled through the warp and the assassins were briefed. The closest one to him was a Callidus Assassin, she was older than him by 6 years and had a long blonde ponytail. She had attempted to make small talk but he promptly had ignored her. Though she was the only one to approach him as the other Vindicares went off to other parts of the room, the few Culexus Assassins stood away from everyone as, apparently the disturbed people. Mortem, didn't see why, so they have no soul, thats not the weirdest thing he has encountered. Being from a Death World, you see very strange stuff. Though he was taken away when he was 5 into the Schola Progenium. Apparently his dad was a high ranking officer in the Astra Militarium and his mom had died at birth, so he was alone. Though that never bothered him, or maybe it did at one point but then reality hit and showed that most of the kids in that place were orphans and that in this dark place, no one was an innocent.

The collection of assassins were all armed with their standard wargear as the Lord Inquisitor in charge of the mission talked about the plan of attack on Abaddon and his lieutenants. An attack that would never happen as the dangers of the Warp showed themselves in the form of a massive storm that destroyed the back half the ship. As the Warp entered the room Mortem had expected to die but was confused when the room he was in seemed to be fine, well except for everyone in the room aside from him being dead fine. The stranger thing was, this did not feel like the Warp anymore, no he had killed enough daemons and psykers to know what the Warp feels like, and this was not it. So where in the Emperor's name was he? Mortem's inner thoughts were halted when he heard, what sounded like heels walking towards his location from outside the room. Raising his Exitus pistol to the door he was ready for any creature came from behind the door. Well any creature except for a very beautiful woman wearing a pink toga, high heels, and a wreath on her head. That was a first in terms of encounterments he has had. What unnerved him though was that he was having feelings of familiarity for this woman, like he knew who she was. Now the recognizing her part may because he has seen Trillions upon Trillions of faces whilst waiting for targets so he might have seen someone with this face. No the unnerving part was that he was having a feeling. Feelings were not something he had had since his second year of training in the Assassinorum. They got rid of any feeling of guilt, happiness, pain, fear, love, hate, whatever made you slightly human and not just a weapon. And it worked. So the fact that this woman made him _feel_ right after the ship was hit by a Warp storm threw up some red flags. What she said next did not help.

"Oh….my poor baby, I'm so sorry that I couldn't stay and take care of you, to love you, anything but….this." The woman spoke. Well shit now he was going insane because he had an entity in the Warp claiming to be his mother….who died at birth. Right as he was about to pull the trigger and blow this woman's head off she spoke once more.

"Please, hear me out." She spoke softly and somberly. Now all assassins undergo mind conditioning training against psykers so that their minds are hard to read and their bodies harder to control, this how ever was not mind control…..at least the one he was used to. He felt himself compelled to do what she said and despite every fiber in his being wanting to shoot her, he lowered the gun. She smiled sadly and walked over to him. Mortem now wanted to move much more, but could only move a few inches until he felt compelled to stop. The woman walked up to him and removed his mask. She let out an audible gasp as she stared at Mortem's face, which was now giving her a cold glare. He could see tears begin to form in her eyes as she touched the scars underneath his eyes.

"What-what happened?" She asked. Now that was a question that he had no problem answering anyways because it was only applicable to him and not the rest of the Imperium.

"My eyes were ripped out by a Chaos Space Marine after I had killed his commander and squad. He assumed that rendering me blind would give him an edge in the fight. He was wrong and now I have Bionic eyes." Mortem said coldly as the woman now actually began to cry. She embraced him in a hug which was not returned since he still couldn't move. Though he did believe that this was the first time he had ever been in a awkward moment. As the woman released the hug and looked at him she began to speak.

"I'm so sorry for everything that happened, it's just I was so weak after your birth, I had to leave. But you are probably wondering who I am huh? And why you are not dead? Well sit down and let me explain please?" The woman asked. As she gestured to a spot to sit on a crate next to the dead Callidus Assassin. He could feel that she had released her hold on him and wanted him to sit on his own. Now his first reaction was to blast the woman in the face and be done with her, but he wasn't some idiot guardsmen who acted on reaction alone. No he took into account what had just happened, where he was, and who this woman said she was. So coming to a new conclusion, he would listen, and then he would shoot. So Mortem sat down and motioned for her to speak. It was this decision that changed his life forever.

The woman told him that her name was Aphrodite, and that she was a Greek goddess, or was once. It was at this point Mortem knew he was in too deep and that this was going to be a long talk. Turns out that the Greek gods and goddesses of old Terran mythology were real, but had since been wiped out due to either the Chaos gods, or being faded. She told him how he was a demi god and that when he was born he had taken a chunk of her godly power that caused her to have to go away to recover it. She went onto talk about how she had watched him grow up in the Assassinorum and Progenium and was saddened greatly by how cold blooded and ruthless he had become. She then told him how she came up with a plan. She was going to use the last of her godly energy, and the Warp as a medium, to send him through time and space to Terra, back when it was called Earth and to a dimension where this war did not exist. When he objected to that she had commented that if she didn't cause this part of the ship to be here he would be dead, and would die if he returned, he saw the truth in that.

"Why." Was the only question he asked at the end.

"Because you are my son, my little boy who because I wasn't there was turned into some…...psychopathic killing machine all for a stupid war! This way, you can at least live a normal life, well for here anyways, demigods where I am sending you do tend to fight monsters a lot. Though none like the ones here. That and you will have family, brothers, sisters, and that dimensions me." Aphrodite spoke with heart and conviction towards her son. Mortem looked at her for a while and then stood up, opened the crate he was on and dumped it. His mother raised an eyebrow as she saw him walk around the room and take various weapons and items from the bodies on the floor. Placing them all into the crate he hoisted it up onto his shoulder and turned towards his mom.

"Okay." Was all he said as he placed his skull shaped Spy Mask on. He saw his mother begin to chant something as a light started to develop around him. He saw her dissipating into a cloud of gold dust as he was sent from his dimension into this new one. One where ideally he could still defend humanity from any and all threats. No matter what they were.


	2. Chapter 2: Observations of Sadness

_Disclaimer: I don't own either Percy Jackson or Warhammer 40000_

_2006, Terra/ Earth, Docks of New York City, Target: None, Assassin: Mortem of The Vindicare Temple_

As the light that had engulfed Mortem faded away he observed his surroundings. He was definitely in the harbor of some city as numerous boats and ships lined across the docks. There was several warehouses around him that were most likely used as storage. Though the main thing that stood out to him was that this was definitely not the Earth that he knew of. For one, there was an actual ocean made of water, and not sludge and waste. Second the entire planet was not a massive sprawling city, no the city that he could see not too far away was small in comparison to the planet wide cities of the 41st millennium. And Thirdly, there was a collection of black land vehicles outside of one of the warehouses, that had men standing guard around them, armed with small firearms. The men looked to be part of a gang or another criminal front due to the attire of their dress and the no visible emblem of a government position. Deciding that the best way to obtain information on the current state of the world was to interrogate one of these men in what ever manner required, Mortem advanced towards them, carrying the supply crate filled with weapons, and gear.

Santiago Marella was an enforcer for the Patelli family of New York City. Currently him and some other wise guys were standing guard as their Capo negotiated with some cocaine dealers on setting up a stable flow of it. The whole venture would be very profitable and would bring in a lot of cash for the family. So it was imperative that anyone caught snooping around was dealt with, and stayed dealt with. Standing by the suburbans that they had used to get here Santiago remained on constant watch. His eyes darted to the side as he saw a figure approaching from a distance.

"Yo guys, look alive we got us a guy with a death wish come up." Hey spoke to the other 5 enforcers as they looked over and all cocked their MP7's and turned towards the way he was looking. As the figure got closer Santiago could make out that this was some weird shit this guy had. He had a skin tight black bodysuit that was covered in various weapons that he had never seen before. A mask that was shaped in the front as a skull and the rest was the same material as the suit. And the figure was carrying a large crate with symbols he had never seen before on it towards him. Raising his sub machine gun Santiago threatened the figure.

"Come any closer asshole and we light you up." The figure stopped walking, and stood about 50 feet away from the group. The skull just seemingly staring into their souls as the person lowered the crate of their shoulder. It turned and just stood there for a couple of seconds till another guard spoke up.

"The fuck is this guy doin? I say we shoot the bitch." The guard spoke in a brooklyn accent. Before anyone could reply Santiago felt a searing pain in both of his arms and legs and collapsed to the ground, face first. The sound of other bodies hitting the ground resonated with him as he looked to see every other had a hole right in their head. He looked over himself to see that both shoulders and knees were shot, and he looked up to see the figure holding a silenced pistol he had never seen before. This bastard had quick drawn them and he never heard or saw it happen. He tried to move his body but winced in pain as it refused to move. He heard footsteps and saw black combat boots in front of his face. The figure rolled him onto his back and stared down at him.

"There are twenty six men inside the warehouse, which one of them do it talk to for information?" A cold and emotionless male voice came from the figure. Info? That's what this bastard wanted? Well he could go fuck himself.

"Fuck you." Santiago spat out. The figure stared at him, holstered the gun and pulled out a long combat knife. The man leaned down and grabbed his right arm and stabbed the knife into an area near the inside of the elbow. Santiago's body stung with an unreal amount of pain as the figure covered his mouth to let out a scream.

"Answer." Was all the figure said.

"Screw you." Santiago sobbed and let out another muffled yell as the man twisted the knife. Just before he passed out from pain the man stopped twisting, but kept the knife in.

"Answer." That cold voice was no far more menacing than when he first heard it. Not wanting the torture to go on Santiago gave him the name of the Capo who had arranged the meeting. The man removed the knife and stood up. Having tears in his eyes from the amount of pain he was in, the last thing Santiago saw was the blurred vision of a boot coming down onto his head, caving it in.

Mortem removed his boot from the crushed skull of the man he just interrogated. Wiping off the blood on his knife with the mans jacket, he searched to body for anything else of value. Coming across a small electronic device and a leather pouch containing various ID cards and paper money Mortem then searched the rest. Having a collection of the small devices he flipped one open to reveal a number pad and a list of options. Concluding that this was a communication device, he removed the back of the phone to see how it worked. To say he was underwhelmed would be an understatement. The device was incredibly primitive compared to his vox caster, but it did have a larger range due to the frequency that it used. So after some careful modifications and prayers to the machine spirit in his mask, he now had the cell frequency in his vox caster. He also took all of the money and ID cards for use if the need required. Turning his attention towards the warehouse Mortem scaled the side of the building and climbed onto the roof. Using the Auspex scanner in his mask he saw the positions and movements of all twenty six of the men in the building. Seeing two men in the middle of the massive room seemingly talking back and forth, both had two men on each side of each other. It was a safe bet to guess they were the Capo and the man he was dealing business with. Having taken scans on the weapons the guards he killed had Mortem realized most firearms of this era were not a threat. His Synskin would protect him very well against the bullets used, but he was very capable of simply dodging them. Dodging lasers, bolter fire, and a wide variety of other weapons was a very common skill for assassins, after all you can't kill what you can't hit.

Pulling out his combat knife again, since he already wasted bullets on the outside guards, Mortem jumped through the glass panel on the roof and landed on one of the men, inserting his knife into the jugular as he hit the ground. Then moving at speeds faster than the human eye could follow preceded to dispatch two more who close by with slices the internal carotid arteries. Seeing all of the other men in the room begin to turn towards the noise Mortem grabbed a handgun off one of the falling dead men and took aim. With three rapid pulls of the trigger three bullets killed their targets, landing in the head, aorta, and the nasal cavity. All three men died immediately. That was six down and only twenty to go. This would only take a couple of seconds.

_Up on Olympus_

The Olympians were all sitting in the throne room in a meeting, that like all other ones, was leading nowhere. Zeus and Poseidon were bickering, Hermes and Apollo were cracking jokes much to Artemis' displeasure, Aphrodite was fixing her hair and makeup, though it was perfect to begin with. Then Aphrodite felt a pull on her godly energy that got her attention. It felt like a demigod of hers, the problem was this particular energy had not been there ten minutes earlier. It was as if this demigod had just poofed into existence. Stopping her cosmetic adjustments, Aphrodite looked visibly confused. Something that didn't go unnoticed.

"What, forget how to brush your hair?" Artemis taunted. She and Aphrodite never got along, and this was an opportunity to make fun of her. Though the comment did attract the attention of the other Olympians as Aphrodite still looked off into the distance.

"Dite, you ok there?" Apollo asked with a raised eyebrow. Her not doing her makeup meant that something was up, big time.

"I-I don't know." She replied. This was really weird, a demigod does not just poof into existence….well Athena's do but not hers. She needed to get to the bottom of this.

"What is it Aphrodite?" Zeus spoke up. At least something was happening now, aside from the usual.

"A demigod, that is mine just…..appeared, from nowhere." She answered. The statement caused raised eyebrows across the room.

"What do you mean 'just appeared'?" Athena inquired looking skeptical.

"Exactly that! They just appeared from thin air! And the thing is they have a larger amount of my powers than normal. There is no way that happens!" Aphrodite cried out alarmed.

"Well why don't we look at this demigod, can't be worse than what we are doing now." Dionysius suggested taking a sip of diet coke. He didn't care about whatever problem Aphrodite was having, he just wanted to stop listening to his dad and uncle butt heads. With collective nods all around Poseidon waved his hand and an a pool of water shimmered into existence and began to show an image.

The image of the demigod in question wearing a skin tight black suit with a skull visor on it and blowing off a mans knee with a handgun and turning around to kill two more men with bullets in the head. That was a first for the Olympians in terms of things seen in an Iris Message.

"What the hell!?" Hermes said as the demigod dropped another man by snapping his neck with one hand around his neck. The sounds of gunfire rang from the image as the demigod dodged and weaved through the direct bullet paths with blinding speed. Reaching the three men who were shooting and smashing their skulls with punches to the head.

"Uh…...damn." Was all Apollo could say at the sight. While incredibly badass this was very gory and not something children that the goddess of love did. Watching on as the skull faced man slaughtered who ever he was fighting, a collective flinch amongst all male gods was made when the demigod delivered a kick to the crotch of a man and a sick snapping sound was heard. The man fell to the ground screaming in pain, though a bullet into his mouth ended that as the demigod picked up a second gun and dispatched three more with unprecedented accuracy.

"*Whistle* Kid makes it look easy." Ares said with a sadistic grin. This was one of Aphrodite's kids he could get behind.

"It's more than that even. It looks like he has this down to an art form." Athena mumbled as the image showed only six more men left. Now only two as another quick set of bursts dropped four more of the armed men. Whoever this demigod was, he was no stranger to killing, and seemed to have it perfected. No movement was wasted, each shot had purpose, and all the kills were efficient. She looked over to see Aphrodite eyes wide with shock and horror. She couldn't blame her, if she had found out that she had a child that appeared from nowhere capable of...this she would be shocked too.

"Oh jeez." Demeter mumbled as the second to last man had been thrown at least 50ft across the warehouse they were in and smashed into a steel beam. He slowly began to try and get up, only for a fire axe to embed itself into his neck. The last man there was cowering behind a wall out of view of the demigod. But that apparently did not matter as he walked up to the other side of the wall, punched a hole through it, and pulled the man out. The demigod dragged him over towards a steel support beam, while the man pleaded for his life. The man received a face slam into the beam as well as having both hands stabbed through with a knife and lodged into the beam. The man let out a loud scream and began kicking around trying to un impale his hands.

"That is one messed up kid there Dite." Apollo said. Many of the other Olympians nodded along as Aphrodite looked distraught at what she was seeing. Though seeing her son leave the warehouse was initially confusing for the gods, they saw him come back carrying a large metal crate adorned with skulls, wings, and Eagles. Placing it down amongst the dead bodies that littered the warehouse they saw the man pull out the most evil looking gauntlet ever. It was a long skeletal like hand with hypodermic needles on it. Putting it on he turned to the man.

_Back on Earth_

Mortem stared at the Capo with a Neuro Gauntlet on his arm. While the Vindicare Temple specializes in sniping, assassins are trained to use even the most exotic weapons regardless of temple. In other words, just because he did not get one, did not mean he didn't know how to use it.

"This will be the cause of a very painful death if you do not answer every question I ask." Mortem stated to the impaled man. The Capo nodded with tears running down his face. This man was a monster, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

"Where am I?" Asked Mortem.

"The fuck do you mean?" Asked the Capo. He received a sharp kick to the side, breaking two ribs.

"AGGH!" He screamed out.

"Answer." Mortem stated, his voice ever cold and emotionless.

"New York, New York." The Capo answered.

"What year is it?" Mortem continued.

"Huh? I mean uh...2006." The Capo said.

"Does the name Camp Half-blood mean anything to you?"

"It sounds like a racist camp." The Capo sarcastically replied, a stomp onto his leg, shattering the bone sent him into more pain.

"Answer." Mortem said his he turned his heel, snapping more bones.

"NO! It does not mean anything to me! Just please stop! I'll give you whatever you want." The Capo cried. Mortem stayed silent for a moment and pulled out a dataslate from his suit.

"Your bank account, your place of residence, and the location to your citizenship papers." Mortem told him. When the man seemed hesitant Mortem drove his knuckles into one of the man's vertebrae, causing immense pain.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! JUST PLEASE STOP!" The Capo cried out as he gave Mortem the info required. After receiving it he looked back down.

"You are a member of a crime syndicate correct?" Mortem inquired. The man nodded, and with that sealed his fate. As the Neuro Gauntlet stuck into his neck, the lethal toxins instantly made their way into his bloodstream, causing paralysis, and slowly shutting down his organs one by one. Removing his knife from the dead man's hands and placed the glove back into the crate. Lifting it up and beginning to walk outside a golden light engulfed Mortem as he then appeared in a massive throne room, surrounded by twenty feet tall people. One of which was a much taller version of the woman that was his mother. They all stared at him with faces of varying degrees of either terror or sorrow. The large man in a striped suit with grey hair and a beard cleared his throat.

"Now then, we have some questions we would like to ask you." The man spoke. Mortem stared at the being and simply said nothing. A minute of silence passed as no one made any sounds until one of the beings, who had blonde hair and tan skin, coughed and mumbled awkward. A massive little girl then proceeded to hit him. Making an about face and facing the door Mortem began to walk away. He did not see the massive amounts of eye twitches but he could feel them. The doors then slammed shut before he could reach them. Dropping the crate and pulling out a Psyk-Out grenade Mortem turned back to the group and stared. The one who looked rather deformed and had a burning beard looked at the grenade in confusion. The rest of the gods simply raised eyebrows, and the suited one grabbed a lightning bolt that was sitting next to him. Since he figured they knew nothing about what he had, Mortem felt obliged to warn them.

"This grenade is made with the purpose of this weapon is to sever a psyker from the Warp, I wonder what it would do to an Olympian?" He spoke. The threat seemed to be lost as they mostly seemed confused by what he had said. A young girl sitting in the center of the room handling the hearth then spoke up.

"Why don't we all just calm down and have a nice calm talk." She spoke. Mortem debated throwing the grenade at her but decided that what ultimately get him nowhere.

"Kidnapping someone is not good way to try and ease aggression." Mortem spoke in his errei voice. The beings looked sheepish at that, when his mother stood off of her throne, shrunk down, and approached him. Though when he saw her the first time she had a look of sorrow, now was one of confusion.

"Who are you?" She asked. Aphrodite would later, both regret and celebrate asking that question years down the line.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own either Percy Jackson or Warhammer 40000_

_2006, Earth/ Terra, Mount Olympus, Target: None, Assassin: Mortem of The Vindicare Temple_

Mortem stared at his supposed mother as she asked that question. Who was he? That was some very classified information. That and he doubted he had the answer these false gods wanted. He referred to the Olympians as false gods because in comparison to the Emperor, the Chaos gods, the C'tan, and a few psykers, the Olympians were nothing. And since he has killed beings that would hold a greater claim to that title that these ones with a single bullet, they were false gods.

"It doesn't matter." He spoke. Aphrodite seemed to visibly look uncomfortable with how his voice sounded. The rest of the Olympians looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"What's in the box?" The blonde one asked. Mortem looked back at the crate filled with Imperial weaponry. Some of the weapons used by other assassins did have reality warping capabilities, and as such if the need arose he would use those to kill the Olympians.

"Nothing of concern." He told the blonde man. The general atmosphere of the room was a very tense one as he refused to give them an answer they wanted, and they had kidnapped him.

"Let's start off small here, I am Hestia. What is your name?" The young girl in the middle of the room said. Mortem looked around his mother, who was still in front of him and made eye contact. Or visor to eye contact.

"Mortem." He revealed. A woman with black hair and grey eyes looked at him with narrow eyes.

"That is not a name. It is a callsign, or nickname. What is your birth name?" She spoke with a tone that an inquisitor would have, if they were bad at their job. But never the less this was one question he had no problem answering due to the uselessness of the information.

"That is my only name. It is the only one I have ever had, and if I had one at birth it is lost to me." Mortem answered honestly. That answer however just seemed to further disturb the occupants in the room.

"Umm…...how exactly did you get that name then?" A man who looked like a delivery man asked. That, unlike the name itself, was classified, as it was the reason he was taken into the Assassinorum. What had happened was when he first taken into the Schola Progenium he was one of the younger kids there, and the fact that he had no name had lead to people calling him pretty boy, as apparently he was quite attractive looking. For the most part though he was ignored as he went through the Schola and was merely regarded as the 'Silent Pretty Boy'. That changed however his second year when a teenage girl, who was a prospective Sororitas, befriended him. By befriended him he meant that she seemed to like his silent company as she would talk to him. He would reply back out of courtesy, and so she took it upon herself to look over him. A group of boys her age though decided they wanted to play the part of bully on him when they found out. Mortem had simply ignored them until one day they tried to get physical. He had dispatched one of them but then was overwhelmed by the others until the girl came to help. The two of them beat back the bullies and gave them some nasty injuries. In retaliation however, the bullies cornered the girl latter and beat her viciously. Her injuries were very severe but all the boys got was some physical discipline from the Drill Abbot. That would not settle with Mortem. He took a piece of glass from a mirror he smashed and proceeded to systematically kill each bully one by one. After the first three deaths, the others, and the Drill Abbots, had an idea of what was happening but could not prove it. Finally it was just down to the leader of the group, who suffered the worst fate. Mortem had paralysed him and set him on fire. When the Drill Abbots caught him he expected an execution. That is not what happened though, he was approached by a shadowy figure who took him away from the Schola and placed him on a ship with twelve others.

The ship was enroute to Holy Terra and along the way they were put in scenarios and situations that pushed each of them to their limits and beyond. from fighting in conditions of total darkness, to blinding light. From zero gravity to crushing weight. From scorching heat to freezing cold. The prospective assassins were forced to constantly fight each other, in both armed and unarmed combat. Having low oxygen levels, as well as limited food and water supplies only added to the challenge. But ultimately Mortem became the last man standing after killing all of the others. When asked his name by one of the figures he responded that he did not have one. The figure had smiled and told him that Mortem would do just fine.

"I killed some people." He summarized. The blonde one squinted his eyes, as if he could tell that while the statement was true, it was not the full story.

"*Sigh* Can you at least remove the mask?" A woman with brown hair and a wreath of grass asked. Internalizing the deaths of these annoying beings, Mortem removed his mask. Only for his mother to mimic her other and gasp out in shock. All the other gods looked at him trying to see what she saw. When she stumbled back from the shock, they wished that she had not. His eye sockets had massive scarring around them and his eyes were unusually blue. That and the fact his face was that of a stone cold killer was only increasing the tension in the room. Hephaestus leaned out of his throne to get a closer look and then appeared over there in front of Mortem. Looking at the eyes in some form of confirmation he appeared back on his throne and spoke.

"The boy's eyes are artificial, and are incredibly advanced in terms of technological organs." He spoke to the group as they now realized why Aphrodite had reacted the way she did. Her son's eyes had been torn out.

"If the sole purpose of this was to annoy me, you have succeeded. If it was to obtain any relevant information on who I am, you will continue to fail. So if this waste of time is over I require you to send me back, as I have a camp to get to." Mortem spoke coldly to the gods. They all seemed a little ticked at him but seemed to agree with his words. But alas the woman who was sitting next to the suited man spoke up for the first time.

"How do you know of the camp?" She asked. Mortem simply made a head motion to his mom who was now much closer, looking at his scarring. That seemed to break her out of her stump as she then looked confused.

"I have never seen you before. So how did I tell you about the camp?" She asked.

"The you that sent me here told me." He replied. The blonde man clapped his hands and yelled.

"He is from a different dimension!" The little girl in silver next to him slapped the back of his head in response.

"Idiot." She spoke.

"The idiot you smacked is correct though." Mortem confirmed as the gods all looked surprised at that. They all began to send a barrage of questions at him. He could hear all of them, but refused to answer any. Turning to his mom he addressed her.

"This is the one and only time I will allow this, but as I have a goal to complete I need to leave. So in exchange for you getting me to the camp, I will allow you access to _SOME_ of my memories. They will also only be personal experiences and none of it will be about the people I worked for, or the nature of where I am from." He told her. She seemed silent for a minute as the assembly had become silent and awaited the answer. She turned to Zeus, who gave a nod and she placed both of her hands on the side of his head. After he vanished in a golden flash, along with his crate, Aphrodite collapsed to the floor and began shirking and hysterically crying. All of the Olympians quickly ran to her side as Apollo went to check on her.

"Dite! What is it?!" He asked panicked. This was another first. while Aphrodite did have a history over crying and acting hysterical it was often over something stupid and she would eventually get over it. This was not one of those things. She kept mumbling about how horrible it was, about how they destroyed him, about how they turned her baby into a monster, and various things to that degree. She eventually looked up and showed them what she saw, much to their displeasure.

They saw a planet covered in a jungle that was so inhospitable and deadly that it could be confused for a green version of Tartarus. Then they saw a three year old Mortem fighting off a tiger the size of a rhino and with the jaws of a great white, with a knife. The images showed how this was everyday life on this planet, and why it was called a Death World. Next they saw him be taken by a massive star ship to a military school from hell. Daily drills on fighting, weapons, battle tactics and other things no child that age should be learning. They saw drill instructors beating children for even the slightest mistake and as they committed other cruelties. Then they saw only darkness, but could hear fighting. As a light came on they saw an 11 year old Mortem standing over the bloody dead body of another youth. Next they saw a training so extreme it made what the Spartans of ancient Greece did look like they were having a pillow fight. Mortem was trained in every conceivable way, and the some in the art of killing. From obtaining mastery over every martial art known to man, to being able to punch and kick through solid steel, his physical conditioning was tremendous. Then they saw what could only be described as torture as he was repeatedly beaten, burned, shocked, frozen, sliced, stabbed, and many other means of harm, all to teach him how to ignore pain, no matter how sever. Finally, and the most disturbing was seeing a massive field covered on the gory and bloody remains of thousands of soldiers. Bodies stacked up to twenty foot tall plies, and a river of blood lied on the ground. Laying amongst the dead in a pile of severed limbs and blood was Mortem, armed with a very advanced looking sniper rifle. His target was a massive green alien cover in what could only be bits of metal painted red. The alien yelled out to its kin only to have his head explode, shot by a sniper stationed 15 miles away.

The gods all recoiled back and looked at each other. Just what exactly had they sent to the camp?

_2006, Earth/ Terra, Camp Half-Blood, Target: none, Assassin: Mortem of The Vindicare Temple_

Silena Beauregard was patrolling around the borders of Camp Half-Blood with four other members of her cabin. Ever since Thalia's Tree had been poisoned and the barrier around the camp fell every cabin had been switching shifts on protecting the camp from monsters. This was the last day for Aphrodite's cabin and so far they had been luck, with a very small amount of monsters showing up. But alas Murphy's law dictates if anything can go wrong, it will.

"Hellhounds!" Her brother/ cabin mate yelled. Turning to face where they would be coming from she gasped out as four Hellhounds stalked towards them. Now aphrodite's cabin was not exactly known for their amazing combat abilities, in fact it was quite the opposite. So there was little doubt in Silena's mind that unless help came, they would die. She raised up her sword and shield though despite the odds when the Hellhounds came charging. Her and her sibling braced for impact, but it never came. Looking up and only seeing clouds of golden dust floating away in the wind Silena wondered what had happened. Her answer came when she heard a noise coming from a bush nearby. She turned to look and saw a boy who looked her age, covered in a black skin tight suit, carrying a crate on one shoulder with a skull visor on in and holding a very long rifle in the other hand. He had a face devoid of any emotion and was staring right at her.

"Who are you?" She yelled out, trying to sound tough. The boy simply walked right up to her, placed down the crate, looked at her Camp Half-Blood shirt and held out his hand. Slowly taking it and shaking it the boy spoke.

"You first." His voice, while cold and devoid of emotion, was kind of hot sounding.

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite." She spoke with some charm in her voice. While yes this new guy was creepy, and had some nasty scars, there was no reason to not be nice. Plus she could tell Clarisse when she got back from her quest that she had a new member for Ares cabin. Because this guy did not look like he would belong anywhere else.

"Mortem, son of Aphrodite." The boy spoke, causing her eyes, and those of her sibling to widen greatly. She looked her, apparently new, brother up and down.

"You sure?" She asked him. He would stick out like a sore thumb anywhere in camp with what he had on, let alone her cabin.

"Regretfully." He monotonically replied. She raised an eyebrow at that and was about to speak when suddenly a flash above his head appeared. It was a white dove, holding a red rose in its mouth. She gaped at the confirmation of the claiming, and waited for what came next. Her brother looked down in…..what she guessed was confusion as he looked over what happened. As with any claiming of a child of Aphrodite, they get a clothes change. Gone was the bodysuit and in its place was an open black hoodie with a skeletal system design on it, a black, collared shirt with a white skull with wings on it, dark blue pants, and black snake skin cowboy boots. All in all, it did not look bad on him. Though, he did look quite pissed off. Giving her new brother a hug Silena welcomed him.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" She said pepely. She looked at him and awaited an answer.

"Why is it that the only three hugs I have ever received in my life have all been within the past two days?" He asked himself. Though the comment made his new siblings look at him like he just called the Emperor a xeno lover, minus the execution part.


	4. Chapter 4: Cabin 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own either Percy Jackson or Warhammer 40,000_

Mortem observed his new siblings reaction with a sense of incoming woe. Judging from their looks of utter horrification he could assume that they had never encountered someone like him yet. Though if they had he would have been inclined to meet said person.

"WHAT!" Silena yelled out. While demigods don't live the best lives, the idea that a child of Aphrodite had only recently experienced an act of love unbearable for her to process. She must have heard wrong.

"Um, you mean that the most recent hugs you can remember where the ones within the past two days?" She attempted to gain some clarification. When her new brother shook his head though she then heard a small detail about his life that upset her.

"No. The hugs I have received in the past couple of days from you and mom are the only one I have ever received." Mortem stated. He did not see what the big deal was as these acts of compassion were unnecessary, as well as her reaction to them. Silena looked at him aghast and began stumbling over her words in attempt to formulate whatever idea she had in her head. His other siblings just stared at the scars around his eyes, and the eyes themselves. If the scarring around his eyes drew this much attention he wondered what the rest of his body, which was littered in scars, cuts, burns, bites and bullet wounds from simply existing in the world that he did. Seeing that she was not going to form a coherent thought anytime soon, Mortem moved past Silena and began walking towards the camp. His appearance caught the attention of numerous other campers, all wearing orange shirts with the camp's name on it. Looking down at his own change of attire Mortem was grateful that he had kept the mask off and that he had back ups of the Synskin suit, otherwise he would be more pissed off than he already was about the outfit change. He saw one of the Olympians that were then he was questioned by them. He cared little for the false gods name so he did not bother to ask for it. The other man however was a skinny man dressed in an orange jumpsuit that a prisoner would wear. Both looked up from the skinny one trying to eat some food, yet failing spectacularly and stared at him.

"Ah, if it isn't mister killer. I must say that you being here may very well turn out to be one of the most interesting summers here." The chubby faced one said. The skinny one looked up at him and sneered.

"Oh great another brat." He stated. Mortem simply looked over at him and raised the Hotshot Lasgun that he had in his right arm slightly. He had picked it up from one of the dead Stormtroopers that were with the Inquisitors on the failed assassination mission. The skinny man leaned back and had wide eyes, the chubby faced one simply let out a small laugh.

"I like you already, none of the other crap I get from the "heroes" in the camp. Just silence and blunt, yet veiled threats." The chubby one said. Mortem simply stared at him with his vibrant blue eyes and motioned to the cabins that were spread out in an U shape. The unspoken answer be understood the skinny one had a sadistic grin on his face.

"Until you are claimed by your godly parent you will have to stay with the other undesirables in Herme's cabin." He spoke like he had one a small victory.

"Does being claimed include a image above your head and a change of clothing?" Mortem faked asked. He knew who his mother was and since she sent him here he would stay in her cabin. Regardless of some bullshit claiming rule, though he already had been.

"For children of Aphrodite yes. Your cabin is that one." The chubby Olympian spoke up once more. It would appear that he had no intention of beating around the bush and simply wished for Mortem to go away. He then pointed to a cabin that had the most flamboyant paint design on it out of all the others, consisting of a painted roof, with pillars, and a blue-and-white checkerboard deck. Nodding, Mortem began walking to the cabin. Along the way many eyes were drawn to the metal crate that he carried with him, and the lasgun he had at his side as well. He had limited his use of his Exitus rifle and pistol until he could find a way to recreate the ammo for it. So in the mean time, he would make use of the other weapons at his disposal. As he approached the cabin door and was about to knock a voice from behind him was heard.

"New meat ey? Since Clarisse is gone I guess I'll have to give you the initiation." A big kid with a sneer flanked by two other boys of similar stature. Judging from the tone of voice he had Mortem concluded that the 'initiation' was more likely a hazing of some sort. Ignoring them and turning back to the cabin he knocked on the door. As the boys let out cries of distress from being ignored a small girl opened the door. She looked to be about 9 years old and was blonde with pigtails. Her eyes made an immediate dart for his as she simply stared at them. One of the boys then walked up behind Mortem and grabbed his shoulder.

"We need to give your new brother the initiation pip squeak." He rudely spoke to her. She looked up sadly at Mortem and appeared to be having a flashback of sorts. The boy began to pull on Mortem, which lead to the swiftest knocking out he had, and would ever receive, as Mortem simply rotated on his heel and delivered a quick punch to the boy's temple. Kicking the boys unconscious body into one of the other boys, Mortem set down both the crate and the lasgun, that apparently no one seemed to notice he had. One of the other boys rushed him at, for a kid, decent speed with the intention of punching him. All he got in the end though was a rifle butt to the throat. As he dropped to the ground the last of the group of boys removed the leader from on top of him, only to get a roundhouse to the side of the head, incapacitating him. Temple assassins do not prolong their fights, unless necessary, this was not a necessary fight though. Seeing all three of the would be attackers were down, Mortem turned back to his little sister as her eyes were now the size of saucers. Both silently looked at each other until Mortem pointed past her into the cabin and she moved aside.

To say that Aphrodite's cabin was a Barbie house on steroids would be an accurate assessment, however Mortem had no concept of what a Barbie was so to him it was as if a noble has an obsession with all things pink and cosmetic. The air was filled with perfume and there were posters of various men and women lining the walls and beds. there were twelve others in the cabin, including the girl who answered the door. They all stared at Mortem until the girl who let him in spoke up.

"Sooooo, um, are you new here?" She asked. Mortem nodded as the males in the cabin let out a 'yes' at having another dude in the cabin.

"Um ok well, Silena is the head counselor so she will have to assign you a bed, but she won't be back for a bit. She is patrolling the camp." The girl explained.

"I am aware of her location, I vaporized some creatures that attempted to attack her and our other siblings." Mortem stated. He had no problem referring to these people as siblings since, A. they technically were, and B. he grew up on a Death World with no formal parents or relatives, your family was who you survived with, not who you were blood related to. Though by the time he was taken from his home planet most of his pseudo family had died from the hazards of the planet.

"Um, what?" One of the males at the far end of the cabin asked. The group all looked at the lasgun in his hand and looked back up to him.

"I vaporized the monsters that sought to end Silena and her company's lives." He reiterated for clarity.

"Uhhh ok then. Do you have a schedule yet?" The same guy asked. Mortem shooked his head in response.

"Negative, I have only recently got here and sought to find a place to set this aside." Mortem said as he motioned to the Imperial storage crate he been using as an oversized lockbox.

"Well until Silena gets back you are going to have to hold onto it." His brother said. Mortem nodded and moved the crate off to the side and sat on it. His sibling looked at him, waiting for him to say something, an introduction most likely. Well, they would have to keep waiting. A couple of hours passed as Mortem remained unmoving on the crate. He was planning, running situations in his head on what to do with humanity during this time period. He would have to set up connections with people in positions of political power, as well as economical power. That and if then Warp did not exist in this dimension how would humanity break the speed of light? That and if the Olympians did not want them to, how would Mortem go about removing them from existence? His sibling simply stared at him as he sat there unmoving and began to start thinking that he was dead. Two hours of not moving, when one should have ADHD, was not normal. Eventually Silena and the others walked in the cabin, gone was their armor and weapons.

"Oh thank the gods. Silena we need to find him a bed and fast because he is beginning to frighten me." Lacy, the young girl who opened the door for Mortem, told her sister. Silena looked over at the statue like Mortem, his vibrant blue eyes becoming more terrifying than beautiful.

"Um, how long has he been like that?" Silena asked looking at her brother.

"Two hours." Mitchell, the boy who was talking to Mortem earlier, said.

"Wow." Was all Silena could think to respond with. Walking up to him and seeing his eyes quickly dart over to her, she stopped and pointed to an empty bed that had a bunch of designer clothes on it. A bunch of the girls groaned and began to move their clothes that had been on the bed off of it. Mortem walked over to the bed and set the crate down next to it. At the end of the bed was a large empty chest, that was about the same size as the crate he had brought. Looking it over he had caught the attention of one of his sisters.

"They are enchanted so only the person who it belongs to can open it, you just have to put your name on it and it should work." She stated. Everyone freaked out when he pulled out a very large knife from the crate and carved the word Mortem into the chest. He then turned and placed the rifle he had with him into the chest.

"Oh, well it is meant for close but I guess you can put a-." His sister's rambling was cut off when he began pulling out all of the wargear he had in the crate and took inventory. One Hotshot Lasgun, one Exitus rifle and pistol, one Neuro Gauntlet, one Needle rifle, one Power Sword, one C'tan Phase Blade, one AEtheme Combat Knife, 7 things of Synskin, one Vindicare Spy Mask with a skull pattern on the face, one Bolt Pistol, several grenades, and a lot of ammunition for the guns. Mortem looked up from placing his gear into the chest and saw looks of terror on all of his sibling faces. Apparently this was abnormal.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh, we have an armory." Silena slowly stated. Her brother was packing some serious heat, though she did not recognize any of it barring the knife and sword. Maybe Charlie would know, or Clarisse when she got back. Mortem looked up spoke.

"No." It was a very calm and cold no.

"Um, what about your clothes? Where would those go?" She tried to reason with him. One weapon was fine, but an armory was something else.

"This is all I have." Mortem moved his arm up and down motioning to the new clothes he had. That was a bad thing to say as now he had committed another horrendous crime, not have any clothes. He was surrounded by all of his sisters so fast that they appeared to have teleported and was bombarded by questions of how he could only have one outfit. Eventually through the noise they had decided to grab some of his brothers spare clothes to give to him. But they had to make sure it fit.

"Alright….um...Mortem, put these on and see how it looks." Lacy said as she was told his name, or lack of name, by Silena when she asked. She handed him a pile of various shirts of Punk and Rocker make since they all agreed that the style he had was pretty good looking on him. Skulls and black seemed to be his go to design. Mortem stared at them with an 'are you fucking serious' look and hoped that they would go away. But they would not cave on this so he stood up removed his hoodie, and shirt. He stopped undressing when he heard 'OH SHIT' from effectively everyone in the cabin. Looking over to one of the mirrors, which were in abundance, he saw what had freaked them out. His body.

"...W-wh-what...ha-happ-haappened?" Silena asked in a very soft voice. She had thought the scars around his eyes were bad, they were tiny cuts in comparison to the rest of his body. Which was way more muscled and toned than _anyone_ elses at camp, like he had a six pack and was in great shape. But it looked like he should be dead at the same time. His upper right chest was covered in cuts and burns, his upper left chest was riddled with bullet indents, his stomach had long scar lines going across them, his sides had teeth marks that a shark would leave, and just no part of him was normal. None of them could remove their eyes from it. Mortem looked back at them and still had that neutral and cold face.

"Life." Was his one word answer. Though that was meant to relieve any questions they would have, his answer only put more questions in his sibling mind. The chief one was who was their new brother?


	5. Chapter 5: Campfire Story

_Disclaimer: I don't own either Percy Jackson or Warhammer 40,000_

_AN: I am sorry for the lack of updates, but as soon as school ended, my work was like 'here work everyday now' and it has really limited my writing time. I will hopefully be able to update more frequently soon, but I can make no promises. _

Mortem watched as his siblings stared down his body as he went to put on the orange t-shirt they had given him. Going off of their reactions he assumed that they had never seen injuries like the ones he had before. They looked at him with mixed looks of horror and sympathy. The latter of the two irated him to no end. He did not require the sympathies, nor did want them to be present. Every scar and injury he had, he received in the defense of humanity and so they were also badges of honor and pride. They showed that no matter how tough his enemies were, no matter how horrific, or how determined they were to destroy the Imperium, that he, one of humanities silent protectors, was not something they could stop.

"What do you mean life?" Silena had asked him, still eyeing his scars.

"I mean exactly that." Was his stoic response.

Silena opened her mouth to respond, but the sounds of a horn being blown echoed through the camp signaling it was time for dinner. Closing her mouth she motioned for Mortem to put on his shirt and follow her. She lead him and the rest of the cabin over to the dining pavilion. There Mortem sat at a table with his siblings as a bunch of abhumans and mutants distributed food and drinks to the campers. Mortem had never been one for unnecessary pleasantries, in the current context, that meant the only food and drink he ever actively consumed was rations and water. So when he saw the people around him whisper the names of what he could only assumed was drinks they wanted, and saw the goblets fill up with said drinks, he simply muttered for water. A tray of various foods was handed out as everyone took something from it. Lacy who had been sitting on his right nudged his arm and pointed to a massive brassiere in the middle of the pavilion as he saw people offering up bit of food to it.

"It is a tribute to the gods." She explained and then stood to walk over there. Mortem was probably tempted to ignore the process and simply eat the very little he had taken. But he knew that it would only cause a scene and ultimately get him nowhere. And so he begrudgingly walked over to the hearth and offered up some of his fruit. He did notice that he was receiving stares and could hear whispers about himself. The other campers were wondering who the new guy was, and why he had been claimed immediately upon arrival. Though the Ares cabin members were attempting to come up with a plan after he had beaten their brothers. Mortem let out a sigh and walked back to his table. He was not accustomed to this type of environment, he was made for killing for Emperors sake!

"Is it possible for me to dine in solitude?" He asked Lacy, who had taken her seat next to him.

"Nope!." Was her chipper response. Mortem, deciding to make the best out of a bad situation, opted to begin gathering info on all the other campers in the oldest manner known to mankind. He listened.

Now normally the human ear can only hear so much through the sounds of tons of people having a conversation in close proximity, especially when it is right next to a bunch of teenage girls gossiping. However Mortem's ears were not normal. While he received many comments on his eyes due to the fact they were the most visible, and that they were cybernetic, they were not his only bionic enhancements. No as an assassin all of his senses were heightened to beyond human levels so that not only was his sight superhuman, but his hearing was as well.

In other words he heard every conversation like it was happening right next to him. He listened in on each table, learning the names of the campers, hearing them talk to one another and trade secrets and information. He learned that some campers were on a quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece. He learned that a child of Hermes had gone rouge and sided with the enemy. He learned bits of personal information about each and every camper, and he would hold onto this info for latter use. Whether it was convenient conversation or blackmail. Though one conversation, out of all of the useless ones, did catch his interest. It was between two members of Hephaestus cabin.

"I am telling you Hanna, you should not be messing around with that sort of stuff," One male member spoke to a female member. The girl looked angered by his words and spoke back.

"If I want to make a gun that is capable of killing monsters how is that a bad thing? Is it that everyone here is so caught up on using swords and spears that they can't see a better way?" Hanna replied. So the girl was planning on making firearms that killed monsters? That would require someone who knew the ins and outs of guns and had experience using them, i.e him. Mortem knew he could use this girl to help him in his plan. He knew that celestial bronze was the only thing that killed monsters, well that the campers knew of. He did discover that in the age old debate of magic vs science, a Hellguns lasbolt was more than enough to destroy a monster, or at least a Hellhound. The problem was he had weapons that were not energy based, and he needed those to work as well. So he made a mental note to approach Hanna latter and…...help her in her project.

"Whatcha thinking?" Lacy's voice broke him out of his muse as he looked down at her. She was giving him what could only be described as a puppy dog look, while adorable and would warm even the coldest of hearts normally, it was ultimately useless in the face of an Imperial Assassin.

"Simply pondering my situation." Mortem lied. Lacy seemed to buy it and returned to her food. Mortem then began to eat the plate of food that was in front of him, not making a sound as he did so.

After dinner had ended the campers had gathered around in an amphitheater and began to tell stories. They ranged from comedic to scary and each cabin took a turn sharing one. When it got to Aphrodite's cabin all of Mortem's siblings opted to throw him under the bus and make him go up there. Obviously he objected but then stopped mid argument and saw that this could be a good opportunity to make a lasting first impression.

"Alright, I will do it." Mortem said with a smirk. Silena and the rest of his siblings all immediately gained looks of suspicion as Mortem walked up to the spot where the speaker would sit. He would retail one of his stories from training, one of the more….fun ones. Sitting down he heard many murmurs of other campers talking about the new kid and what he was going to tell. After letting everyone finish whispering Mortem began to talk.

"What I am about to tell you all is not something most of you will be able to comprehend, whether it is because of the setting or the reasons for what occurs. But do realize that these events are a part of me and because of this I will speak of them in detail that many of you will not want to hear or if you do, it will still be surprising due to the difference between what my morals are and what yours are." Mortem began. Many of the campers were now focused greatly on his words. With an intro like that it was hard not to be.

"Lets begin shall we? In the grim darkness of the far future there is only war. Humanity has expanded into a vast empire through the cosmos and as such it faces destruction from nearly every angle. It is because of this that the need of soldiers and warriors is great and due to this need humanity expands a great deal of effort into its protectors. I am not a warrior or a super soldier though, I have no intentions of glory and honor, I care not for achieving a death in glorious battle, nor do I care for recognition of my actions. In fact it is the opposite of that, I go to, or went to given my current circumstance, great lengths to hide my actions, and even my very existence." Mortem spoke, watching everyone stare at him with intrigued looks.

"You see the reason for my secrecy is that, while I am one of humanity's protectors, I do it from the shadows, as an assassin. And when I use the word assassin I do not mean simply someone who uses subterfuge and cloak and dagger tactics. I mean someone who is taken in at a very young age and trained in every conceivable form of killing and to do so without the slightest hesitation or remorse. Now one of my many….tasks, when going through this training was to be able to kill anyone or thing and not feel guilt. So, with that objective in mind my….handlers saw it fit to send me, who at the time was ten, to murder a family that had been plotting against humanity. The family consisted of six people the mom and dad, the ones who had been plotting, and three children, ages 16, 11, and 4. I was ordered to kill all of them and to do so with this knife." At this time Mortem pulled out his Aetheme knife and held it out in front of him. All of the campers looked at the knife, and back at Mortem with looks of shock. When Mortem had come up to speak they had figured it would be a normal child of Aphrodite story. One about shopping and other idle gossip, not...this. One girl from Athena cabin then spoke up.

"Did you?" She asked hesitantly. Mortem gazed at her, his eyes seemingly boring a hole into her soul.

"Without question or hesitation." Was his response. Many eyes widened from both the campers and the acting head of camp, who had decided to listen in. Dionysius however had not as ventured interest as he already knew what this thing was in front of him. And yes, he believed it to be a thing, Mortem was a weapon, an unfeeling, cold, calculating weapon, who if he had the desire or was ordered to would be capable of eliminating the entire camp. Barring him of course, though he was not eager to find out if the thing that wore the face of a child's plan would be for dealing with a god.

"You see in my line of work you do not hesitate on killing those who would call themselves your enemy, regardless of age, status, or relation. I killed the family, then I was ordered to do it to another, and another, and another. Over and over again it was drilled into my head that anyone, even people that are at the moment allies can turn against you. When that happens though I do not weep and cry over the betrayal, no I hunt the traitor down and promptly end their pitiful existence." Mortem spoke with increasing hostility towards the end as flashes of the many faces of traitors to the Emperor came across his mind, only for their image to be replaced by the corpse and bodies of said traitors when he got to them. Calming himself with an exhale Mortem looked back to the gathered crowd.

"Now, the reason for this story may not be apparent to anyone at first, but I will give you one lesson from it. I am not a "nice" person. I am a killer, it is not simply second nature to me, it is my nature. And if any of you forget it and try to make me your enemy, children of gods or not I will end your life and you will simply be one of several hundred that I have killed." Mortem concluded as he stood, pocketed his knife and ever so calmly walked back to where his cabin sat. Silence consumed the amphitheater until a clapping was heard, originating from the god of wine.

"Bravo Mr Death bravo, truly one of the more fun stories. Now then who is up?" He asked taking a sip of Diet Coke.


	6. Chapter 6: A Night Out

_Disclaimer: I don't own either PJO or Warhammer 40k_

Saying that the atmosphere of Aphrodite's Cabin was awkward after they all returned from the amphitheater would be like saying that deploying a squad of Terminators to deal with a small cultist uprising would be only slightly over kill. A vast understatement of the actual situation. Now while the children of Aphrodite do not typically fight they do still have some skill in combat from being a demigod. Having a trained assassin from the future who has been trained in every conceivable way to kill you, but opts to instead shoot you from several miles away was new. After that "story" he told, Mortem's siblings kept so quiet until the reached their cabin that he actually had time to further think through his plan.

Get humanity to the point where they could contend with the beings in the cosmos.

Unfortunately the plan itself needed the Olympians support, at least in regards to gathering some supplies and creating some of the tech from the future. Now how long would the reliance be? He didn't know, but it was a small matter. Priority number one was to bolster up humanity's defensive and offensive capabilities in regards to waging war against either a xenotic threat or a demonic one.

The problem starting off was that he had no concept of what the culture and current situation of Terra was at this period in time. And the information on the cards he had taken from the mobsters was not very useful, at least without context, though it did reveal the location of one of their safehouses. One that was actually nearby and a place he would soon be visiting. So, alas, he needed to socialize with the campers here in order to gain that knowledge. Right now they may be reluctant to answer anything he asks, after all he did just admit he was an assassin and would not hesitate to kill them if they turned traitor. Though, he felt that killing a traitor went without saying. After all heretic may find redemption in death, but a traitor? A traitor could never be redeemed. Though he got the feeling that most of the campers would not agree with him on that logic. They were weak and lacked the will to do what was necessary. Noit was all about honor and earning favor and recognition from one's godly parent. Both were useless in Mortem's mind, he was an assassin, honor was not part of any equation. As for his mother? While he did appreciate her removing him from the warp, allowing him to continue his job, that version of her died. This new one seemed focused on "What happened to my baby!?" and "He needs help!" both statements annoyed him greatly. He was a product of _his_ choices, and _his_ surroundings, not this "goddesses". Everything that happened to him was ultimately due to him and no one else. As for the idea and implication that something was wrong with him and he needed help? No. Not in the slightest.

He needed no ones help and did not want it either. He was perfectly capable of solving his own problems, and as far as his personality went he was happy with it. No mincing of words and always getting right to the point. It was what an assassin needed to be, nothing more, nothing less. As the group came up and entered their cabin Mortem went straight towards his bunk and began to grab a few things. His Exitus Rifle and Pistol and his Synskin suit-Spy Mask combo on top of keeping his knife. As he grabbed these Silena spoke up.

"What do you think you're doing!" His sister cried as she saw him adorn his second skin and take up weapons he considered to be extensions of his body and soul. Placing the skull designed mask over his face, having it latch nodes to his temples, giving him a direct link of info to his brain. Mortem watched as his view was bombarded with atmospheric conditions, information about his current location, and a run down of his current vitals. All were superimposed over his vision as he turned and faced his sister. Her and his other siblings recoiled back at the sight of his mask and him holding his guns.

"Going out." Mortem's voice came from the masks Vox-caster. His story still fresh in their minds, none wanted to tell him what he could and could not do. He wanted to go out far be it from them to tell him what to do. Mortem packed his ammo into his suit as he walked towards the door. All of his brothers and sisters moved out of his way. Apart from one. Silena. She stood at the door with her arms crossed giving him the evil eye. Mortem walked up to her and stood a few inches away, using his height and presence to intimidate her. To her credit she did not falter. However she was in his way needed to be moved. In as firm of a voice as he could Mortem told Silena to move.

"Stand aside." He said. To his surprise she did move, though something was off about it. Her eyes had glazed over a bit when he said that. Plus he doubted she would be so bold to try and stop but lack the backbone the hold that position. Something was wrong here. But he would worry about that latter, right now he had a mafia safehouse to scope out. Leaving the cabin, and sneaking to the border of the camp as the cover of night shielded him Mortem left the boundaries of the camp and headed towards the location of his destination. Dashing off into the woods Mortem made his way to the safehouse coordinates.

After an hour of running Mortem light being emitted from the edge of the woods. Sliding into a bush and wiping his Exitus Rifle into position Mortem looked over the scene. As it turns out the safehouse was actually an entire estate with armed guards. Hmm he just wanted a safer location to use as a base but he would take a mansion. Especially since it was a mafia owned one. Though if the local law enforcement were watching he would have to improvise. Or kill them as well, not like he could be traced, nor did they pose any threat to him. Now it was just a matter of…...evicting the current inhabitants of the estate and go off what occurs.

Mark Scaleta stood outside of the estate of Don Patelli with his friend Frank. The Don had called a meeting with a bunch of his captains to go over the death of one of their Capo's. That and since the deal he was brokering went to shit, and by went to shit he meant everyone there died the Don was not in a happy mood. And so him and about twenty five other guys stood guard around his compound armed with assault rifles and heavy calibre pistols. Finishing off a smoke he had lite Mark turned towards Frank.

"So uh, what's the deal with the Capo being whacked? They figuring it was another family?" He asked Frank.

"Nah, from what I hear, and this is from that old bastard Michy, they figured that it might have been the Feds doing somethings they shouldn't." Frank mumbled as he and Mark stood on the balcony over looking the woods.

"Problem is though none of this is Fed MO. There was no arrests, everyone was killed, the bodies were left there, and two of the bastards had signs of torture. So that being the case I goes up to boss man and am all like 'bro this is not Fed shit' and he is all 'then who the fuck else is whacking us?'. I got no answer but I have been thinking." Frank spoke. Mark let out a laugh at the end of his sentence.

"Since when do you think?"

"Oh fuck you wise guy. But for reals, this is screaming spook."

"Spook? Like the C.I.A, M.I.B, James Bond shit? Fuck man I think all the banging of those drugged up prostitutes has gotten your brain messed up by extension." Mark insulted Franks comment. Frank looked over to him with a pissed look.

"HEY! You can take that comment and shove it up your-" Frank as cut off as a bullet entered the side of his head. Mark only had time to widen his eyes before he suffered the same fate.

Mortem looked through his scope as he dropped the two sentries on the balcony. Snapping over towards the garage he saw three more through the thermal imaging in his scope. Three quick pulls of the trigger, three adjustments, and three dead bodies later, Mortem turned his sights to the front of the building. His rifle has a built in silencer so none of those shots had been heards. Making another turn towards the front of the building Mortem counted six guards patrolling the front. Timing his shots so that each kill was not seen, or if it was, the person who saw died milliseconds afterwards. Clearing the front of the building, the garage and the balcony, Mortem began to sneak up towards the estate. Scaling the wall with inhuman ease he entered through an open second story bathroom window. Looking through the walls he saw three men in the hallway outside the door. The hall lead to a conference room that had eight more individuals in it. One he could tell from hearing their voice and watching their mannerisms was the leader of the group. Probably also owned the house as well.

Pulling out his Exitus Pistol and pointing it at the wall, lined up with one of the men outside the room, Mortem pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet tore through the wall and into the man's chest. With two more snaps the other two men fell without seeing who had killed them. His pistol, like it's rifle brother, had a built in silencer, but still had incredible killing power and the ability to switch fire modes. Many Vindicare Assassins owe their lives to this gun as it helps get out of tight situations should, in the rare event, the assassin is discovered. If Mortem took pride in anything, it was his skills as a killer with these weapons and his body.

Opening the door to the hall and searching for any unfortunate souls to be in the area, and seeing and hearing more down stairs, Mortem decided to deal with the conference room filled with people first. Walking towards the door and hearing the leader yell about not being able to find who killed their men at a dock , Mortem had a slight smirk as he kicked down the double wooden doors. The reflexes of a Temple Assassin, especially that of the Vindicare temple are far greater than any normal humans could be. They could see, process, and react to situations much faster than anyone else. With this being the case the eight men sitting in the conference room listening to their Don only ever heard the door be smashed. Split seconds latter, seven of them had bullets in their skulls, their brain matter flying across the room. The Don had one go through his stomach and into his lower vertebrae, paralyzing him from the waist down. Mortem had spared him for the sole reason that he need to get information on how to keep the authorities from looking into his place of residence. Mortem had killed enough nobles, crime lords, and other people of high influence to, at least, have an idea on how they operate. And while yes, he was trained to be able to trek across the galaxy if need be, he never stayed in one spot to see the aftermath of his deeds and deal with the fallout. As such Mortem was going to make this man's dying breaths serve his, and ultimately humanity as a whole, needs.

Walking past the dead bodies, still sitting in their chairs, Mortem walked up to the Don as he layed there spitting blood. His eyes darted towards Mortem and widened as the assassin approached. He opened his mouth to call for the guards down stairs but was stopped by Mortem covering his mouth…..with the barrel of his gun.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions. If you do anything aside from answer them, I hurt you." Mortem coldly told the prone man. The man simply flipped him off and narrowed his eyes. That was to be expected though. After pistol whipping the side of the man's head Mortem spoke again.

"I do not lie about what I am going to do. If you continue resisting it will get worse."

"Mmmffe-" The muffled voice of the man came from Mortem's hand. Moving his fingers slightly to allow him to talk, but close enough to prevent the alarm being sounded, Mortem motioned for him to speak.

"Fuck you! Go ahead and try to get me to talk, hurt me all you want I won't say shit." He spat. Mortem had no doubts that the man could endure torture for a bit, he would not be in charge of an entire criminal group otherwise. So when physical pain would not work as motivation, there was always mental. Searching the man's pockets and finding his wallet the assassin brought it out. The other wallets he had taken occasionally had pictures of what he guessed was the families of the people he killed. He wondered if the higher up did the same for his family? The answer to that was a yes as Mortem showed the man a picture of him, his wife and two small boys at a beach.

"Let me change my tone then. Tell me what I want to know or else I will kill your family…starting with your children." Did Mortem feel bad for threatening to kill kids? No. He has killed children before, it's part of what he is, failure to realize that by anyone will result in bad things. Though the threat did get the desired effect.

"Ok, ok, ok. I'll tell you whatever you want! Just don't hurt my family."

"Good. Now where do you keep your personal documents? Deeds, identification, and bank info?" Mortem interrogated. He need the basics to set up a fake identity, or find someone who could do it for him. He may work in the shadows, but that might not always be a viable option, and as such he needed to be prepared.

"Wall safe in the main bedroom." The mobster blurted out. Mortem then asked him a series of questions about the estate itself, like who knows about it, is it watched, is it staffed etc. He learned that the estate is used only as a meeting place and occasional safehouse for high up members of the mafia and their hitmen. No public records of it existed and it was staffed by who ever was there at the moment. In other words, Mortem could take it and simply kill those that intruded at a latter date. Now he did not need the whole estate, just bits of it. Armory, access to documents on the planet, personnel records, dirt on those who were on the mob's payroll etc. Finding the man's answers to be sufficient Mortem pulled the trigger against the man's skull and watched as brain matter sprayed onto the carpet. Walking out of the room he saw through thermal that one of the guards was walking up the spiral stairs to the second floor. Seeing no reason to keep any of the guards alive anymore Mortem hid behind a wall near the top of the stairs and waited for the man to pass.

After he did Mortem severed his skull from the top of his spine with a quick elbow. Lowering the man's body to the floor Mortem looked over the railing down to the first floor. Two more out of six guards were about to pass under him. Pulling out his knife Mortem dropped onto the two guards, impaling ones throat as he crushed the others neck with his boot. A cry of 'Holy Shit' was heard as Mortem the proceeded to clean up the rest of the guards by introducing them to his blade. Dodging their gunfire he ended the four men's lives in about six seconds. Mortem looked around to make sure that no one else was left and then proceeded to destroy the bodies with injections of Hyphosphus, a very fast burning chemical used to destroy bodies by assassins on missions. Or loaded into bullets. It really depended on how dead you wanted the person.

Erasing the bodies of every man he killed took the better part of half an hour but once it was done Mortem grabbed the documents from the wall safe in the bedroom and headed back to Camp Half Blood. Tonight had been effective, he got to relive built up stress from the idiocy of the campers by killing people, and he had gotten the means to set up a fake identity. The house he now had was also nice, he guessed. He would have to see what kind of weaponry they were packing in the armory. Though the rest of the mafia might take offense to him killing their men and bosses. Oh well, when they show up they will join their friends in the fountain he dumped their ashes into.

Arriving back to camp at 2:30 am, Mortem crept into his cabin. Seeing that everyone was asleep, and that the place smelt like someone dropped a perfume bottle, Mortem placed the documents and his gear into his chest. As he went to lay down he heard Silena start to stirr. She must have been waiting for him. Turning his head he saw her start to sit up from her bunk and look over to his direction. She narrowed her eyes and looked ready to yell.

"Shhhhh." Mortem covered his mouth with one finger as he did the action for making one cease making noise. Seeing his sister glare at him he mouthed 'latter' more out of need for a cover than actually wanting to wake the others. Silena pouted at him…...an odd reaction, but ultimately her need for sleep won over her need to yell at him and so she soon passed out. Mortem shook his head as he crawled into his bunk. Out of all of his sibling Silena was the only one to want to make him part of her life. He didn't understand it, nor did he think Silena knew what she was trying but if that was what her goal was so be it.

He had ten years of training to be an stone cold killer, he really doubted that a 17 year old girl would undo that.


End file.
